Secretos de mamodo
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Cada persona tiene un secreto que tacha de inconfesable ¿no? Pues a los mamodos les pasa lo mismo. Serie de shots.
1. Dulces

Hola a todo el mundo ^^ La idea de este fic que serán una serie de one-shots se me vino a la mente un día aburrido mientras veía la tele; en casi todas las series los personajes tienen secretos que no quieren que se sepan. Y dándole vueltas a la cabeza este fic apareció.

Serán shots cortitos, sin pareja y divertidos- Y bueno si tenéis alguna sugerencia para alguno podéis comunicarmelo en un review, en plan me gustaría ver en un shot...¿ok?

Bueno sin más que deciros, sólo espero que os guste ^^

Disclammier: Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen son propiedad de Makoto Raiku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Secreto de mamodo: Dulces**

Si alguna vez alguien llegaba a enterarse, ese alguien moriría, y de la manera más lenta, tortuosa y sádica que se pudiese dar en este estúpido mundo humano. Sí, este estúpido mundo humano al que estúpidamente habían sido enviados en una estúpida lucha junto a los estúpidos humanos para ganar la nada estúpida corona de su mundo.

Pero bueno, en este mundo humano quizás no todo eran estupideces a fin de cuentas; un par de cosas se salvaban, eso que llamaban televisión donde de vez en cuando emitían programas más o menos entretenidos, los videojuegos de esas máquinas recreativas a los que una vez su compañera le hubo llevado para no oirle protestar mientras ella compraba, y sobre todo...los dulces.

Sí...esas cosas azucaradas, a veces esponjosas otras no, de textura suave o algo rugosa, de edulcorado sabor que se deshacían en la boca o que habían de ser masticadas como las gominolas. La boca se le hacía agua de sólo pensar en los dulces.

Caminando por la calle no pudo evitar una sonrisita y que los ojos le brillasen con picardía. Siempre que estaba libre y no en algún viaje en pos de algún cobardica que se escondía como los ratones, iba día sí y día no a una pastelería que además se comunicaba por una puerta con un un kiosco especializado en todo tipo de golosinas y chucherías. Es decir, el paraíso de todo goloso.

-Oh, bienvenido Brago-chan. Hoy vienes algo más temprano.

-Ya...

Una mujer de amable cara saludó a su cliente habitual con su ya típico gesto afable. Inconfesable, pero a ella y a su hija que llevaba lo de las chucherías era a las dos únicas personas del mundo mundial e incluso del universo entero a las que Brago, el mamodo de oscuridad y considerado el más fuerte en la batalla, permitía que le llamasen "Brago-chan". Si fuera cualquier otra persona, mamodo o bicho viviente a estas horas estaría ya enterrado 500 metros bajo tierra.

-Hoy hemos preparado unos bollos de canela y croissants de chocolates, están recién hechos. Pruebalos.-dijo la mujer tendiéndole una bandeja donde los dulces sacados recientemente del horno desprendían calorcito y un olor apetitoso.

Sin hacerse de rogar, el mamodo agarró un bollo y un croissant, uno en cada mano, y los devoró en apenas un segundo. Un rastro de chocolate se le quedó en la boca.

-Vaya, veo que han salido buenos.-rió.

Brago se limpió el chocolate con la lengua y posó su mirada en unos osos panda hechos con muffin, galletas oreo y nata; la mujer lo captó al instante, sacó uno y lo dispuso en un plato.

-Yumi los hizo ayer, no se echan a perder hasta una semana después y captan la atención, ahora sólo nos hace falta un veredicto.

Brago se había convertido en el catador oficial de la pastelería desde hace unos dos meses, la primera vez que se topó con aquella tienda iba acompañado de Albert el mayordomo de Sherry, que entró en ella para poder comprar una bandeja de dulces para la señorita y sus meriendas, aunque lo cierto es que la rubia no era muy aficionada a esos alimentos porque: "harán que me ponga como una vaca". El anciano y él pasaron y mientras uno hacía un encargo, el otro se dispuso a curiosear, aunque no era lo acostumbrado en él. Observando la tienda de dulces, luego su vista pasó a la de chucherías.

-¡Brago-san es hora de irnos!-llamó Albert tras unos dos minutos, el joven sin asentir si quiera fue hacia él, los dos dispuestos a marcharse. El mayordomo se despidió cortés, la mujer respondió igual y observó con cierta gracia al extraño chico que se había quedado embobado mirando el muestrario de la vitrina. Sonriendo con afabilidad escogió una palmera dulce y se la extendió.

-Ten, prueba esto.-Brago miró con cara rara a la mujer pero finalmente aceptó el dulce, dándole primero un pequeño mordisco para probarlo, un segundo después éste desapareció.

-Muchas gracias señora.-volvió a decir el mayordomo encaminándose a la puerta mientras Brago lo seguía, relamiéndose los dedos.

A partir de ese día el mamodo oscuro convirtió prácticamente en rutina el ir a ver a las dos mujeres, que acabaron acostumbrándose a sus continuas visitas y a llamarle con "su cariñoso apelativo". Mientras terminaba de comerse el panda, Yumi hizo acto de presencia llevando una canastilla llena de piruletas enormes.

-Un día tendrás que contarme como lo haces para no engordar ni un gramo a pesar de todo el dulce que comes.-rió la chica.

Brago se limpió la boca con una servilleta para evitar contestarle, porque la respuesta le habría creado algún problema con seguridad, o que las dos mujeres llamaran al loquero. Después de todo "pues ve a perseguir demonios por el mundo" no era la respuesta más normal que se pudiera dar. Levantándose de la silla sobre la que estaba sentado fue hasta la chica y le pidió "a su manera" una de las piruletas de la canastilla.

-¿Cómo se dice?-preguntó ella enfatizando graciosamente la pregunta. Brago resopló, giró ligeramente la cabeza y con los labios en una mueca, respondió con hastío.

-Por favor...

-Así mejor. Aquí tienes.-dijo alegre dándole una de colorines.

El mamodo la cogió y se la llevó a la boca, echó un vistazo al reloj de pared y decidió que ya era hora de irse. Así que se encaminó a la puerta y con apenas un gesto de la mano se despidió de las dos mujeres.

-Brago-chan sigue siendo muy peculiar. ¿Sabes mamá? Siempre he pensado que él es uno de esos niños mimados que siempre consigue lo que quiere sin esfuerzo, aunque ya no estoy ni segura.

-Yo no creo eso hija—responde la mujer mayor riendo—no me encaja en el patrón de "un niño bien".

Ya en la mansión Belmond, el mamodo hizo acto de presencia y se topó con su compañera en el salón de estar, que le miró de arriba a abajo y se detuvo en el trozo de piruleta que quedaba y del cual estaba dando buena cuenta el chico.

-Brago...¿desde cuando comes tú piruletas?

-Eso no te importa.-contestó dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras oía los gritos de su histérica compañera lanzándole improperios.

Una sonrisita traviesa se le dibujó mientras seguía con su dulce, a la vuelta de una esquina se topó con Alfred que le saludó con cortesía al pasar a su lado.

-¿Otra vez de visita Brago-san? Un día de estos no podré mantener engañada a la señorita Sherry durante una de sus escapadas golosas.

Brago enrojeció y sin darse la vuelta gesticuló a más no poder.

-¡Más te vale mantener la boca cerrada viejo, o te colgaré de la lámpara como un adorno!-bramó para después seguir su camino, y al cabo de unos segundos el viejo mayordomo oyó el sonido de un portazo que hizo temblar las paredes e inmediatamente después a su señorita gritar desde el salón que Brago dejase de aporrear las paredes.

Alfred suspiró, por muchos dulces que se comiera se necesitaba algo más que eso para "endulzar" el fuerte carácter del mamodo oscuro. Eso, o engatusarlo con una montaña de los mismos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del primero ^^. Chocante ¿verdad? xD

Bueno espero que me digáis que os ha parecido y me deis alguna sugerencia para los próximos.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	2. Chicas

Dedicado a **Onee-Alice-chan, **que quería leer algo de Eido y Hyde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Secreto de mamodo: Chicas**

Vale, no es un secreto ni tampoco una novedad que Eido es bobo, además de un pescador inútil. Lo de inútil ya se sabe por qué, lo de pescador viene por lo de su afición a "salir a pescar chicas". Todo esto Hyde lo sabía, lo sufría en carnes a diario.

Sentado sobre una farola, el mamodo de viento observaba aburrido cómo su humano desplegaba toda su "dote conquistadora" tratando de engatusar a alguna chica que pasase por la plaza de Shibuya en esos momentos. El niño rió cuando una joven de un equipo de kendo atizó con su esgrima al pelirrojo en toda la cabeza, haciéndole caer al suelo con pajaritos alrededor de ésta.

-Eso te pasa por meterte "en líos de faldas".-le dice apareciendo a su lado.-No te muevas, voy a traerte hielo.

-Aaah, con lo mona que era...-balbucea el humano tirado en el suelo.

Hyde resopla y se aleja dejando al chico tirado como una alfombra, ya se levantaría él sólo, si es que podía. Examinando los potenciales lugares en los que conseguir algo frío para la dura cabeza de Eido, finalmente el pelinaranja se decidió por un café, el único lugar de la plaza dónde poder conseguirlo. Entrando, su cara de sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando de repente...

-¡Bienvenido joven amo!

Un grupo de 5 chicas vestidas de doncellas se le echaron prácticamente encima y casi de igual manera le llevaron a rastras hasta una mesa, mientras él balbuceaba incoherencias.

-¿El señorito desea beber algo?

-¿Desea comer joven amo?

-El aseo está por allí joven amo.

-¡El señorito es tan mono!

-Si desea algo lo haremos por usted encantadas.

Y cosas por el estilo. ¡Había ido a parar a un maid café! ¡Y que para colmo a esas horas estaba poco lleno y con muchas maids ociosas hasta que él apareció!

-_"¿Por qué a mí?"-_pensó el mamodo con la cara roja como un tomate mirando al suelo mientras las chicas de su alrededor seguían preguntando y comentándole cosas. Y es que Hyde, aunque no lo aparentara por su manera de comportarse, sobre todo con Eido, era tremendamente "cortado", tímido elevado a la cuarta potencia podríamos decir en lo que se refiere al tema de chicas.

Muy al contrario que su pelirrojo compañero, que no dudaba en lanzarse a por cualquier chica guapa que viera, el pelinaranja se ponía nervioso, rojo y torpe si alguna chica le dirigía la palabra. Casi le da un ataque el día que esperando en el metro a que Eido terminase de usar el lavabo, una joven le preguntó si sabía si el metro tenía parada en vete a saber dónde; completamente rojo por la proximidad femenina ,que se agachó para quedar a su altura, y haciendo aspavientos con las manos tardó casi cinco minutos en explicarle en pocas palabras que no tenía ni idea. Pero eso, era un secreto.

Secreto por el cual Eido moriría si algún día se enteraba. Pues Hyde estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo se reiría de él de aquí hasta la eternidad. Como reían las maids que lo atendían/acosaban en esos momentos mientras él miraba sus pies como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo mientras cosas incoherentes le llegaban en forma de sonidos cuando las chicas hablaban y él asentía de manera automática.

Se permitió exhalar el aire que tenía contenido y escurrirse hacia abajo en la silla cuando por fin las chicas le dejaron tranquilo. Su mirada fue a parar a un espejo situado en la pared a su lado, y se vio tan rojo que pensó que lo podrían confundir con una guindilla. Girando la cabeza en todas las direcciones, se bajó con cautela de la silla y como si fuera a robar un museo echó a andar sigilosamente y a paso lento. Pero para su desgracia el destino no estaba de su parte.

-¿Dónde va señorito?

-¿Desea cambiar de mesa?

-Si ya le tenemos todo listo, joven amo.

Y mientras volvía a ser arrastrado por las chicas a la mesa, Hyde lloraba internamente. Las maids lo sentaron y en lugar de irse, se quedaron a su alrededor dándole de comer y beber lo que "había pedido".

-Diga "aah" señorito.

-¿Le gusta la bebida joven amo?

-Oooh que mono, la nata se le ha quedado en la nariz.

Y cosas por el estilo, pasados diez minutos, Hyde se había comido ya seis platos distintos con su correspondiente bebida además de cinco postres. Las chicas al parecer se lo estaban pasando en grande con su adorable y tímido joven amo y en esos momentos mientras dos le limpiaban la cara con servilletas otras tres le preguntaban si quería algo más. El mamodo ya estaba atacado de los nervios, un chillido agudo se formó en su garganta sobresaltando a las dos chicas que le limpiaban cariñosamente la cara y él alzó los brazos al cielo.

-¡Si yo sólo quería hielo para el idiota de Eido!-exclamó a viva voz.

Una hora después, Hyde estaba de nuevo con su humano encaramados en el edificio favorito del segundo, el que tenía el cartel publicitario de Megumi. El pelirrojo sujetaba una bolsa de hielo casi derretido contra su frente.

-¿Y dónde fuiste a conseguir el hielo? ¡¿A la Antártida?

-¡Cállate o la próxima vez te dejaré inconsciente en el suelo!

-¡Es que me dejaste inconsciente en el suelo mientras ibas a por hielo durante una hora entera!

-¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, humano!-dijo desde detrás de la valla completamente colorado.

Por lo menos las chicas del maid café le perdonaron la cuenta tras reírse cinco minutos seguidos y haciéndole prometer entre balbuceos que volvería a visitarlas con ese tal Eido.

Ni loco. Aunque hay que reconocer que las chicas lo preferían a él que a su compañero, sonrió con picardía. Pero no volvía ni loco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

xD 2º shot. Nuevamente pienso que los hago "exageradamente monos" -_-

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y que como ya dije si queréis alguno de un mamodo en particular me lo pidierais.¡Yo os lo dedico!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	3. Vocaloid

**Secreto de mamodo: Vocaloid**

-Perdóname Folgore...perdóname.

El pobrecito Kanchome lloriqueaba como un desconsolado mientras insertaba en el DVD el disco que le habían grabado hace apenas una hora. Aunque evidentemente a escondidas de su compañero y haciéndole prometer al hombre que se lo grabó y que formaba parte del elenco de técnicos que arreglaban todo el cotarro artístico del cantante y actor, que guardaría silencio. Enchufó el televisor y esperó a que el disquete se cargase. Ahora que Folgore estaba ensayando tenía tiempo.

Una vez estuvo cargado, el niño pato dio al play y sonó una alegre musiquilla. En la pantalla empezó a verse lo que era un videoclip. A Kanchome le brillaron los ojos y subió el volumen.

Era un secreto, bueno no era inconfesable, pero dado el grado de adoración en el que Kanchome tenía puesto a Folgore prefirió no hacerlo público, pues el niño estaba seguro de que el hombre rubio se sentiría traicionado. Pero dejando a un lado eso ahora...

-BAKA BAKA BAKA

naniga kokomade anata wo ugokasu no?

michi naru sekai e tobi tatsu kibou nose

Kanchome cantaba y bailaba por toda la sala , que en realidad era el camerino de Folgore, acompañando la alegre música de su vicio secreto: Vocaloid. O para ser más exactos, las adorables chicas Vocaloid, como la preciosa Miku, la adorable Rin, o incluso Teto, etc... Y es que desde que descubrió a todo el elenco de cantantes que componían esta singular producción, Kanchome no pudo parar de escuchar sus canciones. Ya se sabía prácticamente todas y si no fuera porque quería llevarlo con disimulo probablemente ya tendría figuras, pósters, cojines, etc...

Los pocos que sabían de su afición en muchas ocasiones ya le habían dicho que Folgore no se pondría celoso ni se sentiría defraudado pues, a fin de cuentas, los Vocaloid no eran más que programas sintetizadores de voz para los que creaban un personaje.

-¡No hables así de ellas! ¡Algo tan bonito tiene que ser real!—terminaba siempre por protestar y lloriquear.

Pero eso ahora no importaba, todo lo que importaba era disfrutar al máximo del valioso tiempo que, sin saberlo, Folgore le concedía yéndose a hacer su trabajo. Aunque ya de un tiempo a esta parte el italiano estaba bastante extrañado con la actitud de su bambino de no querer ir a verle ensayar como hacía siempre.

-_Bambino_ mio, ¿seguro que no quieres venir a verme?

-Naa Folgore, ve tú tranquilo. Es que...es que...—medita, pensando qué excusa poner—¡es que Zatch me dijo que para ser fuerte hay que meditar mucho para darle fuerza a tus conjuros! ¡y claro para meditar tengo que estar solo!

-Oh ¿Zatch?, está bien. D'acordo caro bambino, ve a meditar para que nos hagamos más fuertes.—exclamó jovial el hombre levantando un pulgar.

-¡Sí señor!

La explicación hubo sido un tanto rebuscada y al niño pato no le agradaba mentirle a su compañero, pero por sus adorables chicas lo que fuera. Una canción dio paso a una y luego otra y otra más, y mientras Folgore ya había terminado con su sesión de hoy.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo mi_ bambino_, iré a buscarlo tanta _meditazione_ no harán bien a su pobre pico de patito.

Y dicho esto se encaminó a su camerino. El DVD terminó de reproducirse y Kanchome puso otro, y justo cuando la primera canción empezaba a sonar...

Tap...tap...tap...

Pasos. Las finas orejas del mamodo captaron el ruido de unos pasos aproximándose cada vez más al camerino. Poniendo cara de horror ante la cercanía, se lanzó corriendo a apagar la prueba de su "crimen".

Todo aconteció en cámara lenta. Folgore llegó a la puerta. Kanchome pulsaba botones como un loco. Folgore agarró el tirador. Kanchome se desesperaba pues el disco no salía. Folgore tiró hacia abajo del tirador. A Kanchome se le saltaron las lágrimas. Folgore empezó a abrir la puerta. Y Kanchome tiró por la ventana el DVD arrastrando consigo el televisor.

Crash. El estruendo hizo que el italiano diese un brinco.

-¡_Bambino_ mio! ¡¿Qué es todo ese jaleo? ¡¿Que pasó aquí?

El mamodo respiraba con ansiedad y miraba por la ventana rota.

-Na..nada Folgore. ¡Que funciona! ¡La meditación funciona y en un arrebato me he descontrolado y...y he tenido que tirar la tele!

-¿Arrebato? ¿La tele?

-¡Sí! ¡P-p-porque interfería con mis ondas mentales!—terminó de decir, y cuando Folgore fue a asomarse por lo que quedaba de ventana él dio una ligera patada a la caratula vacía que había en el suelo, escondiéndola debajo del tocador.

-Ay _bambino_, no me des estos sustos. Que últimamente estás de un _strano_ que no veas. Bueno, alguien vendrá a limpiar y reparar esto. ¿Te apetece salir a comer?

-¡Sí! ¡Y a comprar dulces!

El italiano sonrió y salió junto al mamodo del edificio, algo camuflado para evitar a sus numerosas fans, cosa que al final no consiguió.

-¡Tranquilas _piccolas_ mías! ¡que hay Folgore de sobra para todas!

Kanchome sonrió mientras lamía su helado de turrón ¿cómo no iba a guardar en secreto que adoraba a alguien más que a Folgore? Con todo lo que él hacía por los dos. Era un secreto inocente, pero secreto a fin de cuentas.

Lo que sí tendría que ver era el modo de que algún técnico le grabase un nuevo disquete y que Folgore le dejase volver a "meditar" en el camerino.


	4. Belleza

**Secreto de mamodo: Belleza**

-Abuela ¿has visto a...?

-¿A tu encantador noviete? Salió esta mañana temprano, dijo que se iba a entrenar a las montañas.

-Pues no me ha dicho nada...

-Tranquila Li-En, dijo que estaría aquí para la hora del almuerzo.

La china sonrió a su abuela pero seguidamente suspiró, su compañero mamodo, su querido Wonrei a veces se iba él sólo a entrenar y no la avisaba. Li-En pensaba que el peliblanco se iba a sitios de difícil acceso o que implicaban algún riesgo para ella, pero no para él dada su naturaleza de otro mundo.

-Este Wonrei...un día de estos hablaré con él para que me lleve a mí también. ¡No soy ninguna niña indefensa!

-Pero eres señorita.—contestó ahora su abuelo dándole suavemente en la cabeza con un abanico de papel.—Y a veces tienes que dejar que sea el hombre quién cuide de ti.

-Supongo que sí abuelo. Pero sabes que eso no va conmigo.

Si bien es cierto que Wonrei adora a Li-En, también es cierto que no es precisamente la seguridad de la chica el motivo por el que no se la lleva con él. Pues el mamodo sabía de sobra que si su compañera se lo proponía podía tumbar ella sola a 20 hombres de gimnasio. Y eso como mínimo. Pero ese no era el motivo.

-Aah, por fin.—suspiró de gusto.

La razón era tan sencilla, incluso hasta egoísta pero sumamente vergonzosa para el peliblanco, que jamás lo admitiría. Y no, no es nada pervertido. Simplemente, lidiaba con la parte narcisista de Wonrei. Y es que claro, uno no podía ir siempre tan perfecto por la vida tan fácilmente, más aún si vives en lo rural, más aún si practicas artes marciales y más aún si encima tienes que pelear contra demonios por la corona de tu mundo.

-Buf, que duro es esto de ser tan guapo.—dijo el mamodo sumergiéndose un poco más en la poza.

Hace ya unos dos meses, mientras buscaba hierbas medicinales para la abuela de Li-En en las montañas, el peliblanco descubrió unas pozas que contenían barro y arcilla que además estaban calientes. Un auténtico spa en medio de las montañas. Y tras haberlo probado, el mamodo se rindió a sus encantos.

Y todo eran ventajas, pues su piel estaba mucho más tersa y sus músculos más relajados, incluso su ánimo y su fuerza habían aumentado hasta límites insospechados.

Wonrei atraía a las mujeres, el mamodo era atractivo físicamente, además su carácter agradable y servicial hacían de él un objetivo la mar de apetecible; para desgracia de Li-En, que de vez en cuando tenía que soltar gruñidos o incluso amenazas al estilo mafioso de su padre para mantener alejadas al "ejército de busconas", como las llamaba ella cariñosamente.

-Mi pobre Li-En...—dijo el peliblanco jugueteando con el barro entre los dedos—Un día de éstos la traeré aquí, sí, será una sorpresa que le encantará. Pero eso será un poco más adelante...—alargando la mano rebuscó entre la ropa que había dejado cerca y agarró un palillo de los que se ponían de adorno en el pelo. Enrrollándose la melena hizo una especie de recogido y lo sujetó con el palillo.

Rió, y con el barro que aún tenía entre los dedos pintó su cara, con cuidado de no manchar su pelo ni sus ojos. Se recostó en el filo de la poza. Si le ponían dos rodajas de pepino en los ojos el cuadro sería épico.

Un rato largo después, el mamodo decidió que ya era momento de salir de la poza. Embadurnado de barro de arriba a abajo, tanto que hasta lo podrían confundir con un ogro de ciénaga, se dirigió a un nacimiento de agua de las montañas. Un chorro que escapaba entre las rocas y que hacía las veces de fuente. Se limpió entero, se vistió y volvió al pueblo.

-¡Por fin llegas!

-Lo siento Li-En...

-¡Si ya!—protesta la china yendo hasta él para darle un abrazo—Oh, tienes barro en un lado de la cara.—Wonrei se quedó parado—¿Te has caído o algo? ¿Estás herido?

La chica le examinó, pero el chico la detuvo cogiéndola por los hombros.

-Tranquila, ha sido un tropezón bastante tonto.—rió nervioso—No tengo nada. Iré a lavarme la cara.

-¿Seguro?—el peliblanco asiente—Vale, anda y date prisa que el almuerzo está prácticamente servido.

-Enseguida.

Ambos sonríen, y cuando Li-En se da la vuelta Wonrei resopla de alivio. Yendo de camino al baño se topa con la abuela de ésta, que tiene un caracol en el dorso de su mano.

-Oh ya has vuelto Wonrei. Tenías a mi muchachita muy intranquila, bueno como siempre que te vas.—ríe.

-Ya me he disculpado con ella, pero qué se le va a hacer.—contesta divertido y fijándose en el pequeño caracol. Con cuidado, le toca la concha, el animal agacha las antenas.

.Este pequeñín estaba deambulando por la cocina.—Lo agarra y se lo despega de la mano, pasándoselo a Wonrei—Me encanta lo suave que deja la piel esa baba que suelta, un poco pegajoso al principio pero luego muy muy suave.

-¿Baba...de caracol?

-Sí, es un remedio muy natural para la belleza de la piel.

-_Be..lleza..._—dijo tan bajo que sólo él se escuchó.

La anciana pasó a su lado dejándole el camino libre al aseo. Una vez dentro, Wonrei deja que el caracol se pasee por su mano y que suba por su brazo, el animalito dejaba un rastro de baba por donde pasaba. Esparciéndola con un dedo, el peliblanco constata que efectivamente ésta dejaba su piel tremendamente suave. Una sonrisa de satisfacción/plan diabólico para dominar el mundo le iluminó la cara.

-Bueno amiguito...tú y tus parientes me vais a ser de gran utilidad.—alguien tocando a la puerta desde fuera sobresaltó al mamodo, que casi hace que el caracol se caiga de encima suya.

-¡Wonrei! ¿Qué te queda?

-¡Ya voy Li-En! ¡Es un segundo!

-¡Venga lentorro! ¡Que luego dicen que somos las mujeres las que tardamos más en arreglarnos! ¡Eso es porque no te conocen!

La china se aleja y el mamodo suspira, colocando al caracol sobre su dedo índice lo acerca a su cara. El animalito mueve las antenas.

-Que difícil es esto de ser guapo. Pero eso es un secreto entre tú y yo ¿de acuerdo amiguito?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jeje, tenía este a medio hacer y ya por fin lo he acabado. Pobre Wonrei xD

En lo personal Wonrei me parece muy guapo, (tendría más fans que Folgore) xD y pensé ¿cómo lo hará para estar tan divino hasta cuando pelea? Y voilá, nació esta parida mental. Nos leemos en el siguiente, un pedido, y con el que me voy a tener que devanar lo sesos para escribirlo x3

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)

PD: gracias a Billy Cox por sus bonitas palabras :D, éste va por ti.


	5. Pelucón

**Secreto de mamodo: Pelucón**

-Nee Zofis ¿me dejas tu sombrero?

-No seas pesada querida Koko o al final terminaré enfadándome de verdad.

-Joo...

Koko hizo un mohín y se alejó a paso airado de su mamodo, dejándolo a solas en el balcón de vistas panorámicas; desde hace un tiempo la chica se había estado preguntando por qué nunca había visto a Zofis sin su sombrero blanco que le cubría una buena porción de cabeza, y esta curiosidad pronto se transformó en fiera determinación por ver qué escondía ahí debajo.

-_No creas que me voy a dar por vencida...Conseguiré quitarte ese sombrero._

Zofis por su parte gruñía para sus adentros. A pesar de tener manipulado su corazón tampoco es que pudiera hacer gran cosa con esa parte juguetona de su compañera que ahora se había empeñado en esa ridiculez de quitarle su sombrero...bueno, por lo menos en batalla obedecía ciegamente; pensó la mamodo agarrando con las dos manos su sombrero blanco y tirando de él hacia abajo como si quisiera esconderse. Dándose la media vuelta se enfila hacia sus aposentos, el único lugar al que Koko no podía entrar a hurtadillas.

-Buf...Que estresante es esto de lidiar con los humanos y encima con mamodos de hace mil años.—protesta entrando por la puerta y cerrando tras de sí con pestillo y triple candado; Koko ya intentó entrar soplete en mano, a ver si lo intentaba otra vez.

Levitando hasta el tocador que componía parte del mobiliario la mamodo se sienta sobre el taburete de cojín y se mira en el espejo con gesto serio. Soltando aire por la nariz vuelve a agarrarse el sombrero, sólo que esta vez estira hacia arriba en lugar de hacia abajo y tras un esfuerzo considerable consigue quitárselo de la cabeza.

De buenas a primeras parece que Zofis no tiene pelo en la parte superior de la cabeza, hasta que ¡poof! En una mini explosión capilar aparece una mata de pelo naranja a lo afro que enorgullecería al mejor de los fan de la década de los sesenta o setenta, según gustos. Claro que no era para nada al gusto de Zofis, que deja caer la cabeza sobre la superficie de mármol del tocador abriéndole una brecha. Y cada vez que hacía amago de levantarla y y tenía contacto visual con su reflejo volvía a dejarla caer, tanto que aquello ya parecía un ataque premeditado al pobre mueble.

-Maldita sea...Tendré que comprar uno nuevo.—sollozó la pelinaranja viendo destrozado a base de cabezazos su tocador. Mirándola ahora nadie diría que es la misma que ha conseguido traer de nuevo a la vida a los mamodos de hace mil años ni la enemiga número uno de Sherry Belmont, a la que por cierto odiaba el doble sólo por ese estúpido pelo planchado a lo Jhonson's baby.

Gruñendo, mira con odio absoluto hacia la colección de champús, acondicionadores, mascarillas y demás que había comprado para tratar de domar ese matojo del desierto, como lo llamaba cariñosamente, que tenía por pelo.

-Hidra Liso de Garnier Fructis ¡y una mierda! Pantene Liso y Sedoso ¡y qué más! Jhonson's no más tirones ¡mentira podrida! Tresemmé Cuidado Clásico ¡a tomar...!

-¡_Zofis!_

Y antes de que pudiera terminar de maldecir estampando a los pobres productos contra la pared la voz de Koko llamándola desde el otro lado de la puerta con una voz que le puso los pelos más de punta de lo que los tenía dado el tono dulzón, la hizo pararse en seco.

-¿Qué quieres Koko? Estoy bastante ocupada ahora mismo intentando descansar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

_-¡Será intentando derribar el lugar! ¿¡Qué es todo ese jaleo que tienes montado!?_

-¡Nada que te incumba, vete a dormir o a lo que sea!

-¡_No me iré hasta que abras la puerta y vea que estás haciendo!__—_exclama la chica pateando la puerta desde fuera.

Zofis rechina los dientes y reprime un grito, sus manos están tan crispadas que hasta echan chispas, desde fuera su compañera sigue aporreando la puerta, sólo que ahora prueba a estampar sillas contra ella, que retumba como si se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier segundo, suerte que el candado triple todavía resiste.

-¡Koko ya basta! ¡Vete!

-¡_Abre la puerta!_

_-_¡Que te largues!

-_¡Abre primero!_

Un poco más abajo, donde estaban todos los mamodos de hace mil años el estruendo se oía como si el lugar entero se fuera a derrumbar con una bola de demolición, hasta caía arenilla del techo. Los mamodos estaban por salir huyendo, aunque sabían la suerte que correrían de hacerlo.

-Mierda tío ¿que pasa ahí arriba?

-Si Milord no nos ha llamado...prefiero no saberlo.—conversaron dos de los mamodos mirando al techo mientras tragaban saliva.

Y de vuelta arriba, Zofis se había apostado en la puerta y la contenía del furioso ataque de Koko apoyándose en ella mientras ambas gritaban como posesas. Hasta que de repente se hizo la calma.

-¿Koko...?¿Te has calmado ya?—preguntó pero sin apartarse de su sitio y aguzando el oído, al otro lado no se oía nada, suspiró de alivio y ya iba a apartarse hasta que oyó el sonido de los tacones de su humana a la carrera y cuando ya estaba a poca distancia el ruido mecánico de...—¿¡una motosierra!? ¡Koko!

Tarde, la chica cayó sobre la pobre puerta haciéndola astillas por la parte de arriba; eso sí el candando quedó intacto dado que el corte era horizontal. Koko hizo acto de presencia triunfal con la motosierra en la mano y sonriendo con desquicio mientras buscaba a su mamodo con la mirada. Que por cierto apareció debajo de una montaña de trozos de madera.

-¡Humana loca! ¿¡Qué pretendías!?

-Abrir la puerta, y lo he conseguido.—sonríe triunfal apoyando la herramienta en el suelo.

-¡Puerta que habrá que arreglar!—bramaba Zofis empezando un acalorado monólogo reprendedor mientras Koko la observaba con cierta extrañeza.

-Zofis...

-¡No me interrumpas!¡Y como decía escatimar en gastos...!

-Zofis...

-¡No estoy hecha de oro por muy mamodo que sea!

-¡Zofis!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Llevas el sombrero del revés.

-...—la ya de por sí blanca cara de Zofis adquirió tono de muerto ante la frase de Koko. En los dos segundos que había tardado la puerta en caerse la mamodo había volado como un cohete hasta donde reposaba su sombrero y se lo había puesto de una, claro que no cayó en cómo se lo ponía.—¿¡Es que tú nunca cambias de look!?-improvisó mientras se aseguraba de no tener ningún mechón fuera de su sitio.

-Eh, sí pero...

-¡Ni peros ni peras! ¡Yo me puedo poner como me de la gana cuando me de la gana y ahora vete a dormir!

-Joo Zofis—protesta Koko mientras su mamodo la empuja fuera—Algún día conseguiré verte sin ese sombrero, ¡que estoy segura de que tienes pelo de muñeca!—canturrea mientras se aleja, Zofis respira agitada.

-Ni de broma.

Lo único que salvaba a Zofis eran las mechas delanteras de su pelo, las únicas que estaban decentes de su cabeza y que sobresalían de su sombrero, por eso Koko pensaba que su mamodo tendría "pelo de muñeca", pero ese secreto se lo llevaría la maquiavélica mamodo a la tumba, eso y la factura de reparación de la pobre puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Dedicado a **carlos **que me pidió que hiciera uno de Zofis y esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Pobrecita Zofis jaja, pero le está bien empleado por hacer trampas xP

¡Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado o al menos no disgustado!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	6. Telenovela

Con cariño para **Blue Forever** que me pidió hacer algo de Bari. ¡Gracias por tus fantásticos reviews!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Secreto de mamodo: Telenovela**

-¡No! ¡Luís Alberto no te puedes casar con Juana Patricia, Dulce María está esperando un hijo tuyo! ¡Maldita sea, si sabes que la quieres pedazo de imbécil!

Gritando como un histérico y mordiendo un pañuelo de tela entre sus afilados dientes Bari, el bravo mamodo de los vórtices se entretenía viendo algo que su orgullo de macho no permitiría que jamás se descubriese: una telenovela. Aprovechando que su compañero Gustav se había ido a hacer la compra para satisfacer el pozo sin fondo que era el estómago del mamodo, éste había enchufado la televisión, se había tirado en el sofá y había puesto el canal de las telenovelas.

Por muy anti-natural que sonase, Bari estaba enganchadísimo a un par de esos "culebrones baratos" como les llamaba su compañero, que gustaba más de series policíacas, películas de acción, suspense o incluso más existenciales. La cosa empezó así:

/FLASH-BACK/

-Bari ¿otra vez has dejado la nevera vacía?

-Joder es que me desperté a medianoche y el estómago me rugía.

-Me cuestas una fortuna en comida.—gruñó el hombre cerrando de un portazo la nevera.

-¡Será que no me alimentas como es debido!

-¿Qué eres un bebé al que hay que dar la comida en la boca y con cucharilla?

Y tras media hora de discusión en que el mamodo gritaba y el humano respondía en su neutro tono, finalmente el segundo, para no oír al primero, decidió salir a pasear y ya de paso comprar más comida y un candado para la nevera.

-Tsk, estúpido humano. Si no fuera porque le necesito.—gruñó Bari echándose en el sofá, enfurruñado decidió enchufar la tele y hacer algo de zapping.—¡Nada, nada, nada, nada!—rugía pasando canales sin encontrar nada de su agrado, la última vez, de tan fuerte que apretó el mando, éste se rompió por la mitad dejando la tele puesta en el canal de las novelas.—¡Maldito cacharro! ¡No me dejes puesta esta mierda!

El mamodo estranguló al pobre y roto mando como esperando que éste chillase pidiendo clemencia, tras hartarse lo lanzó por la ventana y pudo oír a alguien quejarse, seguramente habría hecho impacto contra alguna cabeza. Cruzándose de brazos y torciendo el gesto, Bari se fijó en la pantalla y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Cómo pueden los humanos ver esta porquería? Si se nota a la legua que están fingiendo.—bufó—¿Venga ya, en serio estás dejando que ese cayo malayo te corteje? Si hasta el perro tiene más atractivo.

Curiosamente el tiempo pasó y Bari seguía sin cambiar el canal y con su peculiar monólogo con la tele. No fue hasta que Gustav volvió que se despegó de la pantalla; el hombre le preguntó que qué demonios hacía viendo esas cosas y él le explicó lo del mando roto. Algo cabreado el humano aceptó la explicación aunque significase un gasto extra. Pero por la noche el mamodo no dejaba de pensar en la telenovela, dándole vueltas al argumento y pensando en los bobos que eran los protagonistas, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había enganchado.

/END FLASH-BACK/

Y cada vez que Gustav se marchaba por un motivo o por otro Bari corría al televisor y sintonizaba su canal favorito. Ya se había visto una decena de telenovelas, y su última adquisición "Amor a oscuras" prometía no decepcionarle.

-¡Maldita Juana Patricia! ¡Deja de maquinar y ve a morirte a algún lado!—gritaba con el puño en alto, pues el fuerte carácter del mamodo no cambiaba con nada.

Mordiéndose las uñas y con tics nerviosos en las piernas Bari abría los ojos como platos para no perderse ni un detalle, si Gustav le viese ahora seguramente le diría que le faltaban los rulos en el pelo(si lo tuviera) y la bata de lunares para parecer una auténtica maruja.

-Joder...dile lo que sientes Dulce María, no dejes que se quede con ese mal bicho.—le temblaba hasta la voz—¡Aaah, por qué tiene que ser tan difícil! ¡El amor humano es una mierda!

Así, pasó una hora. Era el momento más emotivo de la telenovela y al pobre Bari le temblaban hasta los labios mientras mordía el pañuelo de tela, dos enormes lagrimones amenazaban con salir de sus ojos ante la trágica y conmovedora escena que tenía delante.

-No dejes que se vaya cabrón...No...

Tan metido estaba Bari en lo suyo que no oyó los pasos de Gustav subiendo las escaleras hasta que el hombre ya había metido las llaves en la cerradura. El mamodo se puso blanco como un fantasma y con un movimiento de ninja cambió de canal justo a tiempo antes de que el hombre entrase y viera lo que tenía puesto.

-Bari ya estoy en casa.

-Eem esto...¡muere maldito, muere!—disimuló guardando el pañuelo en su puño cerrado y alzado al techo.

-¿Estás bien?—inquiere el humano yendo a su lado y mirándole inquisitivo.

-¡Perfectamente!

-¿Seguro? Parece como si fueras a llorar. ¿Con un rally de camiones monstruo?—pregunta mirando a la tele, pues Bari la cambió al primer canal que encontró.

-Es que...es que...¡la vida de un piloto es muy dura! ¡Además ¿qué hago yo dándote explicaciones a ti?!—responde exasperado levantándose y cogiendo de una de las bolsas que traía Gustav el salchichón recién comprado para comérselo.

Bari muerde el salchichón con violencia y se dirige al baño, Gustav le mira entre confuso y anonadado; su mamodo a veces era incomprensible.

Cerrando la puerta del baño enciende la luz, echa el pestillo y se sienta en la tapa del retrete. Mordiendo el alimento de sus ojos caen cascaditas.

-Dulce María...—solloza, el salchichón que está mordiendo ahoga su lamento mientras le siguen cayendo cascaditas de los ojos.

Quién iría a decir que Bari, el violento y brusco mamodo tenía un corazoncito sentimental al fondo, muy muy al fondo de su ser. Gustav, que está emparejando la comida en la nevera a la que le pone candado para evitar que el mamodo se atiborre, nunca lo diría. Mejor, permaneciendo en la ignorancia de este hecho Bari se ahorraría el tener que mandarle volando hasta Plutón por si se iba de la lengua o peor, se reía de él de aquí al próximo milenio. Y eso sí que no.

-Malditas novelas humanas.—solloza una vez más masticando su salchichón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

xD pobrecito Bari, me odiará por esto, pero es lo que se me ocurrió jeje

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos en otro que se me ocurra :) ¡Bye bye chu!

PD: la telenovela me la he inventado xD

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	7. Infantil

**Secreto de mamodo: Infantil**

-¡Muy bien niños, hoy veremos dos episodios de Doraemon y después cada uno dibujará qué habría hecho con el invento si pudiera tenerlo.

-¡Sí!

Una maestra de educación primaria que organizaba actividades extra-escolares y su grupito de niños exclamaron emocionados sus frases de motivación, hasta ahí bien. La mujer enchufó la tele y conectó el DVD que contenía los episodios de Doraemon grabados en disquete, los niños tomaron asiento en el suelo de manera ordenada y abrieron mucho los ojos esperando a ver una de sus series favoritas. Todo muy normal si no fuera por un diminuto, pequeñito, chiquitín pero muy blanco detalle.

En primera fila, mezclado entre los demás, hay un niño tan blanco tan blanco que parece un anuncio de Neutrex. Sí. Es nada menos ¡que Zeno! No, no estás alucinando. Por muy raro que parezca, el gran, temible y poderoso Zeno Bell está tranquilamente sentado entre un puñado de niños humanos esperando ver una serie de dibujos. Si hacemos zoom podremos ver el brillito y estrellitas de sus ojos violetas junto a una especie de "mueca feliz". Suena la música del opening de la serie y algunos niños dan pequeños botes de felicidad aún sentados, uno de ellos es el peliblanco.

Menos mal que aquí nadie lo conocía, porque si llega a ser al contrario, Zeno colgaría a esa persona del poste más alto que encontrase con una vara de metal pegada a la espalda en un día tormentoso y provocaría la mayor tormenta eléctrica del siglo, claro que convertirle en pararrayos humano sería sólo la primera fase, después probablemente maquinaría unas cuántas cosas peores como tirarle por una ladera pedregosa, depilarle con cera caliente, etc... Dufort se salvaba porque Zeno se libraba de él dejándole campar a sus anchas, quién sabe a lo mejor si llega a ver esta situación mostraría algún gesto en su apática cara.

Tras aproximadamente media hora, los dibujos se terminaron y los niños agarraron papel y ceras de colores para ponerse a pintar tirados en el suelo con las lenguas afuera en gesto de concentración.

-Zeno-chan ¿me dejas tu color azul?—pregunta una niña con coletitas mirando sonriente al peliblanco.

-Toma, pero devuélvemela pronto.—le dice Zeno tendiéndole la cera con gesto de apremio, la niña sonríe más y asiente.

Zeno descubrió este sitio hará ya cuatro meses, al principio sólo observó con curiosidad lo que hacían esos simples y patéticos mocosos humanos viendo esos estúpidos monigotes en pantalla, hasta que la maestra le pilló in fraganti medio oculto entre los arbustos y prácticamente le obligó a entrar dentro cogiéndole del cuello de su vestido. Ni los calambres que le dio el peliblanco fueron suficientes para que la mujer le soltara. Obligado y confundido por otro niño más, Zeno tuvo que quedarse a esa clase, en la que hicieron un concurso de volteretas, y como un buen mamodo no se deja ganar, el niño relámpago tuvo una victoria aplastante. Tras el aplauso generalizado, Zeno tuvo un cosquilleo de gustirrinín interno que le hizo volver un par de veces más hasta que ya cogió costumbre.

Tras estar coloreando con mucho esmero los niños acabaron sus obras de arte y las mostraron a la maestra, que fue paseándose uno por uno con una feliz sonrisa de aprobación.

-¡Oh pero qué bonito es éste Mariko-chan! ¡Buen trabajo Ryu-kun! ¿En la luna con gorrocóptero?—fue diciendo uno por uno hasta que se paró en el de Zeno—Uh, vaya Zeno-kun...que...que dibujo tan interesante..

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué se supone que...representa?

-Muy fácil, soy yo usando la puerta mágica, aunque técnicamente no la necesito porque puedo teletransportarme, para colarme en la habitación del estúpido humano del inútil de mi hermano para achicharrarles a base de rayos—explica, después le da la vuelta al papel dado que había pintado por las dos caras—y aquí uso el gorrocóptero para sobrevolar la ciudad y causar el pánico con mis descargas eléctricas. ¡whajajaja!

La maestra no supo ni qué cara poner ante la risa y gestos de genio del mal del niño blanco, que siguió riéndose así al menos un minuto mientras en su mente ya se imaginaba las escenas. Pasó el tiempo y antes de que se fueran a casa les dieron leche con cacao y galletas para merendar, los niños devoraron sus platos y perdieron alguna que otra galleta que fue a parar al estómago de Zeno, al terminar pusieron las cosas en orden y oyeron atentamente un último comunicado de su maestra.

-Recordar decid en casa niños que la semana que viene vuestros papás tienen que venir algún día a hablar conmigo sobre vuestra actividad extra-escolar.—dice amablemente mientras se va despidiendo con la mano y los niños salen por la puerta.—¿Ocurre algo Zeno-kun?—pregunta viendo el gesto de fastidio y sorpresa del ojivioleta.

-¿¡Padres!?—exclama—¿¡Aquí también hay de eso!?

No si al final le tocaría llevar a Dufort a hacer el paripé si quería seguir yendo a ese sitio...uf, aunque luego le tocase borrarle la memoria de un fogonazo si quería seguir manteniendo su pequeño secreto infantil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con cariño para **Moon-9215 **que me pidió que me pusiese manos a la obra otra vez con alguno de Zeno, Zatch o Tia xD


End file.
